Fall From the Bridge
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: A speeding car causes an accident on a bridge. Roy DeSoto and Johnny Gage are the first to respond but the scene becomes just as perilous for the rescuers as it had been for the victims.
1. Accident on the Bridge

Roy DeSoto and Johnny Gage were driving back from their recently cancelled call to the station. It was a nice clear day that seemed to be calm enough, and yet the traffic was crazier than usual making it exceedingly difficult to navigate the streets.

"Man, why does everyone seem to go crazy all at the same time?" Johnny asked his partner who was behind the wheel. "A cancelled call is one thing, but to cancel on a woman _in labor_?"

"Beats me. Seems like we go through this kind of nonsense always after the full moon. Like clockwork or something."

"Lunatics. That's all they are, lunatics!" Johnny grinned.

"Well, if you see someone start to grow fur or fangs let me know, we'll take the back roads!" Roy joked.

Just as the squad pulled onto a lengthy metal bridge overlooking a temporarily, and partially dried up riverbed, another smaller car pulled onto the bridge from the opposite side.

From behind the small car another larger car came screaming down the road and onto the bridge on its squealing tires. The speeding car passed by the smaller car and, to ensure that it pulled back into its own lane before it hit the squad head on, it cut off the smaller car causing it slam on the brakes and lose control.

Johnny and Roy watched in helpless horror as the small car crashed into the side of the bridge. The force of the impact caused the small car to spin wildly and come to a sudden halt, balancing precariously on the thick concrete safety barricade that was the railing of the bridge. The car teetered back and forth, centered perfectly on the edge, threatening at any moment lose its balance an fall freely to the muddy riverbed below.

The speeding vehicle continued on its way, never slowing down, as it sped by the squad.

Coming to a stop on the bridge Roy turned on the squad lights and called in the accident, while Johnny exited the squad to check on the driver of the car.

Carefully approaching the car Johnny looked through the partially cracked windshield and spied a young woman behind the wheel. Her eyes were wide with fear and her knuckles white from the grip on the steering wheel.

"Miss?" Johnny called out to the woman in a calm tone. "Can you hear me?"

"Please help! Please help!" The woman begged in a shaky voice. "I can't get out! My baby!"

"You have a baby?"

"Yes! She's in the backseat, I can't get to her!"

"Calm down, we'll get you both out. My partner and I are both firefighters, we can help you."

"Please! Hurry!" The woman continued to beg fearfully.

"Keep as still as possible, we'll get you out!" Johnny reassured her.

Roy walked walked over to Johnny with a strong rope over his shoulder. One end of the rope was already secured to the rear winch on the squad. "I called it into dispatch, Cap will be here soon. What do we have?"

"Two trapped in the car. The driver and her baby in the backseat."

"Is she hurt?" Roy asked as he handed the free end of the rope to Johnny.

"I can't tell. She's scared out of her mind." Johnny tied the rope to the front axel of the car.

"I don't blame her." Roy watched as Johnny expertly secured the car to the rope to help steady it. "Think it'll hold?"

"It should." Johnny commented as he approached the driver's side door. "Now miss, I'm going to open the door. Slowly. Don't move. My partner and I will help you get out."

"My daughter! I can't leave her!"

From the backseat Johnny could hear the baby beginning to cry. "We'll get her out, too, don't worry."

Roy put his hands on the hood of the car and steadily pressed down to try and keep a majority of the car's weight on the half still over the bridge, while Johnny slowly opened the door; careful to keep the door from suddenly swinging open shifting the weight.

"Can you unbuckle your seatbelt?" Johnny asked as he peered into the car.

"N-no. It's stuck!" The woman turned her head toward her still crying daughter and began to speak to her in a soothing tone.

"Okay, not going to be a problem." Johnny took the small utility knife from his pocket and began cutting away at the fabric mesh that composed the seatbelt. "I'm going to get you out of here and then I'm going to get your daughter. Everything will be okay."

"Okay, okay..." The woman took a few breaths to calm herself as she waited for Johnny to finish cutting through the seatbelt.

"There." Johnny slipped the belt away from the woman, during this process he visually assessed the woman's condition. "You have a cut on your forehead. Does your head hurt?"

"No, I didn't even feel it." The woman pressed her fingers to her forehead and saw the small blood spots. "Is it serious?"

"I doubt it." Johnny responded coolly and honestly. "You're conscious and aware of everything, I think you'll just need a Band-Aid." He held out his hand for the woman to grab onto. "Okay, now let me lead you out of the car. Don't move too fast; you might get dizzy, and the sudden shift in weight can throw the car off balance, alright?"

"Okay, yes. I'm ready." She grabbed onto his hand, her fingers trembling as they gripped onto his own. She looked back at her daughter. "Mommy is okay, I'll be waiting for you outside the car, everything will be okay."

Johnny helped the woman swing her legs out of the car and onto the ground before letting her stand up at a slow, controlled pace.

Unseen by the rescuers was the large crack in the concrete barrier below the car. The crack was widening, eroding with each minute shift of the car's heavy weight and steel frame grinding into it.

As the woman began stepping away from her car a large chunk of loosed concrete broke free of the barrier and fell away. The car's weight suddenly unbalanced, shifted and began slowly slipping toward the edge of the bridge; looming closer to falling.

Johnny instinctively put himself between the woman and the car as it groaned and shifted its position. Roy did his best to keep the car from swaying any further, but his weight was nothing compared to the car.

"No! My baby!" She screamed in terror as her baby began doing the same.

"Easy, she'll be okay!" Johnny tried to calm the woman again.

In the distance the sound of the approaching engine's sirens blared louder and louder as 'Big Red' sped toward the accident.

"Johnny, I don't think the car is going to wait for the engine." Roy commented dryly as he did his best to keep the front of the car steady using only his hands and adrenaline fueled strength.

"I think you're right." Johnny agreed as he cautiously approached the car. He peered inside and into the backseat. "I think I can reach inside, unbuckle her and hand her to you without any difficulty."

"Are you sure?" Roy didn't like the idea, it was too risky; but they didn't have many options.

"I'm sure." Johnny answered confidently.

Using precise movements and a controlled weight distribution Johnny climbed into the front seat of the car. He kept his weight centered toward the front of the car, doing everything he could to keep the weight balanced in their favor.

In the backseat the toddler was still crying, obviously frightened and unable to do anything to help herself.

With one hand Johnny reached into the backseat and unfastened the buckle holding her in her seat. "Honey, can you lean toward me?" Johnny forced himself to smile, trying to earn the little girl's trust while hoping she could understand what he was saying. "I'm going to get you out of here and get you to your mom, okay?"

The toddler did as she was told and clumsily leaned out of her seat toward Johnny.

Johnny picked the little girl up and began sliding back out of the car and to the still opened door. Roy left his position at the front of the car and was at the door, ready to take the little girl from Johnny.

As Johnny stretched his arms to hand the girl to Roy, his shoulder bumped the steering wheel. The tires shifted and so did the weight.

Roy managed to get ahold of the little girl and pull her to safety just seconds before the car shifted its position violently. The door slammed shut and knocked Johnny back.

The engine pulled up and onto the bridge in time to watch as the car began falling from the bridge, over the failing safety railing.

"Johnny?!" Roy called out for his partner as he pulled the woman and her reunited daughter away from the danger, toward the squad.

The rope that had been tied to the axel of the car held fast as the axel was suddenly ripped free from the undercarriage of the car itself. The car, with Johnny still inside, plummeted uncontrollably from the bridge and crashed with a sickening crunch of metal and glass onto the riverbed below.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	2. Rescue

Captain Hank Stanley and the rest of the station 51 crew climbed out of the engine and made their way over to where Roy was standing with the woman and her daughter, before carefully looking over the crumbling concrete barricade to the fallen car below.

"Roy," Captain Stanley addressed the seasoned paramedic. "what the hell happened here? Where's Gage?"

Roy looked at his captain with his stunned blue eyes. "In the car."

"What-" Hank instinctively grabbed his H.T. attached to his belt and called dispatch. "Dispatch this 51; request an ambulance to our location. We also have a possible Code-I."

 _'Station 51._ ' Dispatch acknowledged the call.

"Marco, stay with the woman and her daughter. Roy, Mike, Chet, let's get the equipment out of the squad and let's move it."

While Marco escorted the very shaken woman over to the squad and sat her down on the bumper, the rest of the station gathered the emergency supplies and found the way to climb down the side of the bridge and to the riverbed below.

Roy looked over at the terrified woman who was cradling her daughter in a tight embrace. "You're going to be fine. Marco will stay with you until the ambulance arrives."

The woman quickly nodded at Roy. "Thank you."

With the necessary supplies and equipment in hand the crew marched toward the end of the bridge to find a way down into the riverbed below. The water level was much lower than normal exposing large rocks on the mountainous terrain. The various boulders made a natural staircase for the four men to carefully traverse.

* * *

Inside the wreckage of the small, upside down car Johnny was laying on his side unconscious. When the car fell he was flung violently into the rear windshield and struck his head against the glass.

The car's gas tank had been ruptured by the concrete barricade upon the initial impact. The fall caused the jagged metal pieces of the car's undercarriage to spark and ignite the escaping fumes from the gas tank.

* * *

Roy and Chet made their way to the car with a backboard and neck brace in hand. Hank and Mike laid out a blanket on the mud and placed the radio down onto it. Hank then attempted to made contact with Rampart while Mike followed after Roy and Chet with a fire extinguisher.

"Rampart this is squad 51; how do you read?" He waited for a response, his eyes transfixed on the smoldering car in the distance. "Repeat: Rampart this is squad 51; how do you read?"

Dr. Brackett's voice replied over the bio-phone. _'This is Rampart, we read you loud and clear 51._ '

"Rampart we have three victims. The first two were in a vehicle accident, both appear fine only minor cuts and bruises. A woman, about twenty-five and her young daughter, about two years of age. The third victim is a possible Code-I."

Dr. Brackett noted Hank's report and subtly flinched when he heard the Code-I. _'10-4 51, who is the possible Code-I_?'

"The Code-I is John Gage."

 _'10-4 51, we'll be standing by_.'

"10-4 Rampart."

From above the sound of the approaching ambulance sent only the faintest of relief into the air.

Johnny was still trapped inside the burning vehicle.

* * *

Roy kneeled down in the mud next to the wrecked vehicle to try and see Johnny. Mike extinguished the flames to the best of his ability, focusing on the gas tank.

Chet kneeled down next to Roy. "Do you see him?"

"I think so." Roy saw Johnny's arm sprawled out from his side. Grabbing onto Johnny's wrist through the broken window, Roy checked for a pulse. "He's alive! But he isn't moving."

Roy and Chet worked together to try and pry open the car door but it was hopelessly jammed.

"Damn." Roy kneeled back down and looked at the interior of the car. "I can get inside just enough to slip the neck brace on him."

"Right." Chet grabbed the neck brace, ready to hand it off to Roy when requested.

Roy laid down in his stomach in the mud and slowly pulled himself inside the car. He found Johnny laying in a small puddle of blood from the large cut on his forehead. Roy pressed his fingers against Johnny's neck to double check for a pulse, before gently checking the rest of Johnny's neck for any possible breaks, then moved is hands down Johnny's back to check for any obvious spinal injuries.

"Chet, hand me the brace."

Chet stretched his arm into the vehicle while Roy awkwardly bent his own arm to grab ahold of the requested item. After slipping the brace around Johnny's neck, satisfied that Johnny's airway was clear, and his head and neck were stabilized.

"Chet, I'm going to pull him out by his shoulders, get the backboard ready."

"No problem Roy!"

Mike continued to extinguish the linger flames that threatened to engulf the car in a sudden blast of fire.

Roy rolled Johnny from his side and onto his back. Putting his hands under Johnny's shoulder Roy began pulling, dragging his partner from the twisted burning wreckage of the mangled vehicle.

"Okay, I got him free." Roy pulled Johnny out of the car and held his shoulders up from the ground. Chet grabbed Johnny's legs and helped Roy to laid Johnny on the backboard. After securing the safety straps the two firefighters lifted the backboard and carried their injured colleague to the relative safety of the makeshift triage center below the bridge.

Hank watched as Johnny was carried free from the vehicle with his three other crew members at his side.

From atop the bridge the ambulance parked next to the squad and the two attendants took care of the woman and her daughter. Marco updated his captain over his own H.T.

 _'Cap, this is Lopez, the two victims have been secured and are on their way to Rampart._ '

"10-4 Marco. Tell the ambulance to go, we're going to need helicopter assistance down here."

 _'10-4 Cap._ '

"Dispatch this is 51; request emergency airlift from this location."

 _'10-4 51'_.

Roy and Chet carried Johnny over to the triage center and set the backboard down.

Hank looked down at the unconscious paramedic and sighed heavily. "Roy, how's he doing?"

"I'm not sure yet." Roy answered honestly as he proceeded to take Johnny's vitals.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	3. En Route

Dr. Brackett was patiently waiting for Squad 51 to re-establish contact and report on Johnny's condition. Having Johnny Gage admitted as a patient was an unfortunate, recurring theme for the hospital staff, but the sting of having to treat a good friend never seemed to lessen.

Dixie McCall, head nurse and honorary shoulder to lean on, had returned from her break and saw Dr. Brackett waiting by the line. Instinctively she could tell that the call the seasoned doctor had answered was personal. "Kel?" She asked gently as she entered the enclosed privacy booth with the emergency connections. "What's up?"

"We have a possible Code-I, I'm waiting for a response from 51."

"Someone we know?"

"Yeah. Johnny."

"Damn." Dixie closed her blue eyes to hide her natural concern. "Do we know what happened?"

"From what I heard on dispatch there was a vehicle accident on a bridge. I'm not sure of any details, yet."

"Vehicle accident? Was the squad hit?"

"No, no. Civilian."

"Then, how did Johnny...?" Dixie was trying to imagine a possible scenario that resulted in Johnny's predicament.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Roy had finished checking Johnny's vitals and made notes in his small notepad. He reached his hand out for the bio-phone which Hank handed to him. "Rampart, this is 51."

 _'Go ahead 51_.' Dr. Brackett sounded completely calm on his end of the line.

"Rampart, Code-I confirmed. Victim is John Gage. Victim was trapped in a vehicle when it fell from a bridge. The fall was approximately eighteen feet. It appears the victim struck his head on impact. There is a large gash on his head, above his left eye. Vital signs are: Pulse 64, B.P. 110/80, respirations 16, pupils are dialated by round and equal. Does not respond to verbal or painful stimuli." As Roy read off the vitals he could feel a knot forming in his stomach.

 _'51, start an I.V. D5W-TKO, a put him on two liters of oxygen. Continue monitoring and update. What is the ambulance E.T.A.?_ '

The recognizable whirring of an approaching helicopter's blades fill the air. Airlift was close. "E.T.A. about three minutes."

 _'10-4 51. Get him in here as soon as possible_.'

"10-4." Roy took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. He had never gotten used to seeing his partner, his best friend, as a victim. "Chet, hand me the gauze."

"Here, Roy." Chet was uncharacteristically monotone as he watched Roy patching up Johnny. He'd never admit it, but he considered Johnny to be a good friend.

From above the bridge Marco had rejoined his crew at the bottom. He had a small notepad in his hand and was carefully reading over what had been written on it. "Cap, the woman and her daughter are on their way to the hospital and she'll contact her husband from there."

"Good work, Marco."

"Cap, she also told me what happened. Some jerk in a muscle car was speeding and forced her off the bridge!" He handed his captain the small notepad in his hand. "She was also able to give me a description of the car."

Hank took the notepad and gave Marco an impressed nod. "VERY good work, Marco."

The helicopter appeared overhead and began its slow, controlled descent about twenty feet from the first responders below.

Roy and Chet picked up the backboard with Johnny and carried their injured colleague to the awaiting chopper.

Mike, who was always quiet and calm in the face of danger, put his hand on his captain's shoulder. "Cap, I haven't seen Roy so stunned since Johnny was hit by that car. Do you think...?"

"I don't know Mike. And I don't want to think about it."

"Yeah."

Hank watched as Roy climbed into the chopper after securing Johnny. Chet ran back to their triage area and retrieved the necessary equipment to give to Roy.

Sighing Hank looked at the smoldering car in the distance, beyond the helicopter. "We need to make sure that vehicle has been properly doused and that the police know everything that happened on that bridge. Afterward we'll meet up with Roy at the hospital. Check on Gage."

Chet slowly backed away from the ascending chopper. He used one hand to shield his eyes from the intense sunlight and strong wind being produced by the helicopter's blades. As Chet regrouped with his remaining crew he gave his captain a somber look. "Cap? I don't want to think the worst, but..."

"It's okay Chet. We're all worried."

* * *

Inside the helicopter Roy carefully monitored his partner's condition. He pulled the stethoscope from his ears after listening to Johnny's chest. "C'mon partner, don't leave me alone. We've been through too much for you to just... quit."

Roy picked up the bio-phone to reconnect with Rampart. "Rampart this is 51."

 _'Go ahead 51, we read you_.'

"Victim's condition remains unchanged. E.T.A. is about ten minutes."

 _'10-4 51. Continue to monitor and update_.'

"10-4." Roy rubbed his tired face and looked down at Johnny's unconscious face. "Ten minutes. You better be awake by then." Roy tried to sound optimistic, just in case Johnny could hear him.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	4. Rampart

Dr. Brackett kept vigil over the line, waiting for an update from Roy. Dixie had taken the liberty of setting up Exam Room 1 and informing Dr. Joe Early about the situation. The seasoned doctor walked out of the room and over the enclosed area to speak with Dr. Brackett.

"Kel? Any word on Johnny?" He asked with a calm demeanor as he stood next to his colleague by the emergency lines.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Roy."

"What happened? Dixie said Johnny was in a car that _fell_ from a bridge?" His tone carried his confusion as he double checked the story with Kel.

"I don't know all the details myself, what I _do_ know is that Johnny could be in deep trouble."

 _'Rampart, this is 51. How do you read?_ '

"Rampart here, we read you just fine 51."

While Dr. Brackett answered the call Dr. Early looked over the vitals that had been relayed to the hospital.

 _'Rampart,_ ' Roy continued, his voice a little garbled by the loud whirring of the spinning helicopter blades. _'victim's status has remained unchanged. He is still unconscious but is not suffering any breathing difficulty. E.T.A.: two minutes._ '

"10-4 51, continue to administer oxygen. We'll be waiting for you."

 _'10-4.'_

"Kel," Dr. Early placed the notepad with the vitals back on the counter. "this doesn't look good. I think it's safe to assume that Johnny is in coma."

Dr. Brackett sighed wearily. "I think you're right. But we won't know for sure until we see him."

* * *

Roy kneeled over his unconscious partner as the helicopter hovered over the landing pad. "Hang in there, we're at Rampart." Roy continued to talk to Johnny as if Johnny were conscious and aware of everything. It was widely believed that when a person is unconscious or comatose that the person was still able to hear people speaking.

Despite Johnny playing the role of the patient on numerous occasions, it was always difficult for Roy to see his partner hurt. Roy had seen Johnny knocked down, knocked out, and even on the brink of death. But Johnny somehow always managed to beat the odds, get back up and keep moving without breaking stride.

This time something felt different. Something felt like it was somehow missing.

"Johnny? You still there?" Roy asked as he put his hand on Johnny's chest. "Stay with me, alright?"

The helicopter gently landed on the pad and signaled through his window for the two waiting orderlies to approach.

The side door of the helicopter opened and the orderlies carefully lowered Johnny down from the helicopter onto the gurney. Roy walked next to the gurney, holding the I.V. bad in his hand.

"Don't worry!" One of the orderlies yelled over the slowing but still loud helicopter. "Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early are waiting for him! Last year my kid brother was in a car accident and they patched him up, good as new!"

Roy smirked a little. This orderly was surely new to the hospital, it wasn't a secret to either Johnny or Roy that Rampart had two of the best doctor's in the state working in the emergency department.

* * *

Dixie exited Exam Room 1 and approached the two patiently waiting doctors standing by the emergency bay. "Kel, Joe, I was just called. The helicopter has landed."

As if on cue the gurney with Johnny was wheeled into the hospital. Roy, still covered in mud and a little blood, managed to hide his mounting concern as he stood next to the gurney.

Dr. Brackett approached the unconscious man and began checking Johnny's pupils with the small penlight from his pocket. "Pupillary response unchanged." He then motioned for the orderlies to continue wheeling the gurney.

Dixie lead the way. "Exam Room 1." She held the door open for the orderlies and Dr. Early.

Just as Roy was about to take a step Dr. Brackett stopped him. "Roy, how long was it before you got him out of the car?"

"Um..." Roy struggled to pull the detail from his racing mind. "About six minutes. Yeah, we went after him pretty quickly. Why?"

"When you found him, was his head or neck bent an odd angle?"

"No..." Roy was alarmed by the question. "Doc, what's going on?"

Dr. Brackett took a moment to mentally steady himself before answering. "I'm worried that if his airway was obstructed he may have been without oxygen for a significant amount of time."

Roy felt the color drain from his face. "Doc, are you telling me Johnny may have suffered brain damage?"

"I'm not sure. It's difficult to diagnose the severity of any possible existing brain damage without an x-ray. I just want to know as many details as possible."

"Yeah... right..." Roy felt very little comfort in Dr. Brackett's logic.

Dr. Brackett could see how worried Roy was for the health of his partner. He put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go check on your partner."

* * *

Dr. Early and Dixie were with Johnny in the exam room.

Johnny still had the neck brace in place and was still on oxygen. Dixie was checking his blood pressure while Dr. Early carefully examined the large cut on Johnny's forehead. "Dix, get x-ray down here."

"Right, Joe. B.P. is 110/80." She mentioned as she walked to the phone on the nearby wall.

Dr. Brackett and Roy walked into the room. Roy stood out of the way, leaning on the far wall with his eyes glue on his partner.

Dr. Brackett stood next to Dr. Early picked up Johnny's wrist to check for a pulse. "What've you got Joe?"

"Definite concussion, possible skull fracture. Dixie is calling for x-ray now."

Roy flinched at the prognosis.

"Damn." Dr. Brackett checked Johnny's eyes again. "No change."

The world around Roy seemed to slow. He watched in a trance as the doctors continued to exam and check Johnny's condition with expert knowledge and training. As the x-ray was wheeled into the room, Roy felt Dixie gently pulling on his arm.

"C'mon Roy. Let's wait outside with the others."

Roy allowed Dixie to pull him from the wall and take his arm under her own. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early were standing outside the exam room with grim facades.

"Roy?" Dixie saw the vacant look in Roy's eyes. "Come with me. Let's talk."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	5. Waiting

Dixie had used her priceless experience as a nurse to lead Roy away from his partner and into the doctor's lounge. After she managed to get Roy to sit down at the small table she proceeded to pour him a cup of coffee and sat down in front of him.

"Roy, you know as well as I do, if not more so, that Johnny won't just give up. He's going to come back to us, you just need to be patient."

Roy didn't reply, he just stared blankly at the offered coffee sitting before him. His shaking hands were folded together on top of the table near the mug.

Dixie could see the worry in Roy's eyes. It was as abundant as the dried mud that stained and covered his uniform. "Why don't you go back to the station and get into a clean uniform? If anything changes I'll call."

"No, I don't want to leave. At least, not yet." Roy finally answered, his voice low and somber. "I want to know how bad..." He trailed off, unwilling to finish the grim sentence.

Dixie rested her hand on Roy's arm. "Don't think like that, don't beat yourself up."

"Dixie, you weren't there. You didn't see-"

"You're right, I didn't. So let me ask you this: Did you tell Johnny to climb into that car?"

"No. He did it himself."

"And why's that?"

"Because the car was going to fall with the woman and her baby still trapped inside."

"So what you're saying is the car was going to fall regardless of what you or Johnny tried to do, and that Johnny managed to save that woman and her baby before the car fell. It sounds like Johnny decided that they were more important that himself. The very decision you have been trained to make, even in the most stressful of circumstances. Do you really want to think about his act of nobility as a mistake?"

"No..." Roy closed his eyes. "But I don't want to think about as his _last_ act, either."

"No one does."

Dr. Early opened the door to the doctor's lounge and leaned inside. "Roy? The rest of your station is here. They're in the waiting room."

Dixie patted Roy's arm. "C'mon, let's go talk to them."

* * *

Dr. Brackett was in Exam Room 1 with the freshly printed x-rays on display. He was carefully studying the images looking for any sign of damage; the larges of cracks or the smallest of fractures were critical in diagnosing Johnny's overall condition.

Following Dr. Early, Dr. Mike Morton walked into the exam room to assist with treating the downed paramedic, and friend. He paused momentarily to look at Johnny laying unconscious on the exam table before joining Dr. Brackett to check out the x-rays for himself.

"How's he doing, Kel?"

Dr. Brackett gave Dr. Morton a glance of forced confidence. "He's holding his own."

"Like always."

Dr. Early checked the oxygen mask that had been placed over Johnny's face before using his stethoscope to listen to his chest.

"Yeah." Dr. Brackett pointed to a small spot on the skull x-ray. "Two fractures on the right orbit."

"What about his neck and spine?"

"Fortunately there is no damage to his spinal column or cervical vertebrae." Dr. Brackett pointed to the neighboring x-rays. "But he's also suffered two broken ribs and fracture to the rightmost quadrant of his collarbone."

"He must've landed on his left shoulder before his head impacted the ground. It helped cushion the fall."

"I think the muddy riverbank helped, too."

Dr. Morton walked over to Johnny and checked his pulse by gently lifting Johnny's wrist. "He's stable. Has he shown any sign of consciousness?"

"Not yet."

"Damn. The longer he's unconscious..."

"I know." Dr. Brackett had seen more than his fair share of head injuries. "The less likely it is that he'll wake up without brain damage."

* * *

Roy rejoined his crew who were standing together in the waiting room. Captain Stanley handed Roy his dark blue jacket so he could at least cover his muddy uniform shirt.

Dixie followed Roy and smiled warmly at the concerned crew. "Dr. Brackett is looking over Johnny's x-rays as we speak. Why don't you guys take a seat?"

"Thanks Miss McCall," Hank replied in an appreciative tone. "but I think we'd rather stand. Waiting room looks a little full."

Dr. Brackett walked out of the exam room and to the worried group of firefighters and friends. "Roy, Hank." He respectfully addressed. "He's stable and his vitals are strong."

"But?" Roy knew something was wrong.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness. His right orbit is fractured in two places, he's also suffered two rib and a collar bone fracture. The cut on his forehead will require a few stitches as well."

"Doc, how long before he wakes up?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Roy. I'm not sure."

Roy felt his heart sink at the revelation. "What about brain damage?"

"He's still in a coma." Dr. Brackett continued. "We won't know if there is any serious damage until he wakes up."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. The Ties That Bind

Roy sighed heavily, feeling exhausted both physically and exhausted. "If anything happens to him..." Roy began then quickly stopped himself, not wanting to say something he might regret.

Captain Stanley put his hand on Roy's shoulder as a sign of support before asking Dr. Brackett another question.

"Doc, when the car went over the bridge it landed in a muddy riverbank below. Shouldn't that have help soften the blow of the crash?"

Dr. Brackett crossed his arms and thoroughly pondered the notion. "We've taken that into consideration. Granted a fall from such a height will always result in injury, the softer surface could very well mean the difference between life and..."

"Death." Roy finished grimly.

"Roy," Dr. Brackett hated to see one of his paramedics lose faith. "he's holding his own. His vitals are all stable and he has suffered no complications."

"But he still hasn't woken up."

"No. Not yet."

Chet didn't want to linger on Johnny or the possibility of losing him. "Hey Doc, what happened to the woman and little girl Johnny saved?"

Dr. Brackett smiled a little, grateful for Chet's question. "The woman is fine. She needed three stitches, but other than that she's fine. Her daughter doesn't have even the smallest of a bruise."

"That's good." Chet did his best to sound relieved and optimistic.

"She told Dr. Morton about everything that happened. From what she's said, Johnny sounded like quite the professional out there."

"Like always." Roy tagged on.

"Look, why don't you guys go back to the station? I'll be sure to call you if anything happens."

Captain Stanley nodded. "Right, thanks Doc. Roy, you can stay here until your temporary partner is called in, but I really think you should come back to the station with us and change into a fresh uniform."

Roy had forgotten about all the dried mud caked into his uniform and all over his hands and arms. "Yeah, sure."

"Chet, drive the squad, will ya'? Give Roy a chance to unwind a little."

"No problem, Cap."

Dr. Brackett stepped closer to Roy and gave him one last thought to contemplate. "Roy, you know Johnny better than anyone here. Do you honestly believe he's really just going to roll over and give up?"

Roy up looked at Dr. Brackett who flashed him a confident, cheesy grin.

"No. Johnny is too stubborn to just quit."

* * *

Johnny had been transferred to a private room for observation. Dixie had taken time out of her busy schedule to check on Johnny and talk to him, despite the coma.

"C'mon tough guy, up and at 'em!" She warmly teased as she checked his eyes with her penlight. "You really want to lay back while Roy does all the hard work?"

Dr. Brackett walked into the room to check his star patient. "Dix, any change?"

"None. But what do you expect from such a stubborn guy?" She smirked.

"I know what you mean." Dr. Brackett picked up Johnny's wrist to check his pulse. "Roy was partnered with Bellingham for the rest of the shift."

"At least he didn't get stuck with Craig Brice. Again."

Dr. Brackett smiled as he put Johnny's wrist back down on the bed. "It was difficult enough to train a know-it-all like Brice, can't imagine having to work with him."

Dixie shrugged as she smiled broadly. "I always imagined it'd be alot like working with you."

"Thanks alot Dix!" Dr. Brackett chuckled. "If I ever end up in a coma, do me a favor, don't visit."

"Deal!" She teased again.

* * *

It was a long day that seemed to get longer.

Roy couldn't get the accident on the bridge out of his mind. He kept seeing the car falling, over and over again. Each fall seemed to take longer to reach the riverbed below. Twice he had reached for the phone, wanting to call JoAnne and tell her everything that happened, but the last thing he wanted was to worry her. She cared just much about Johnny as Roy. It hurt, but he decided to wait until morning before telling her about Johnny.

Bellingham, who was much more compassionate and empathetic than Brice, didn't ask alot of questions. He chose to let Roy alone with his thoughts and simply try to keep the mood light with some good humor.

Chet was unusually productive for the rest of the day. Without Johnny in the station Chet didn't feel like rigging a trap or wiring a prank. Like Bellingham he chose to try and keep an upbeat attitude for the sake of the entire station.

Captain Stanley discreetly called the hospital every hour or so, hoping for an update on Johnny's condition. Usually Dixie answered, but on occasion he would end up speaking with Dr. Morton or Dr. Early. Every answer was the same: No change, but stable.

Fortunately for everyone the day, and the city, calmed down. There was only two more calls after the accident on the bridge: one heart attack and one drunk driver. To keep the good fortune going everyone survived.

The night was quiet, but long.

Roy laid on his bunk, unable to sleep and unable to turn off his mind. He just stared at the ceiling, feeling guilty and like he had somehow failed his partner.

The morning sun crept in through the window over his bunk. Looking at his watch Roy decided to get up and get a head start on the early morning chores.

"Morning, Roy." Captain Stanley greeted the paramedic who was making coffee in the kitchen.

"Morning, Cap. Coffee?"

"No. Have a seat, would ya'?" He asked as he took a seat at the small table.

"Sure. What's up?" Roy asked innocently as he sat across from his commanding officer.

"You are."

"Cap?"

"Roy, I can see it on your face. You didn't sleep and you think you're somehow responsible for Johnny's accident, right?"

"Cap, I-"

"Roy, you can't do this to yourself. I know it's hard and I know he's your best friend, but you can't beat yourself up every time something bad happens to him."

"I can't help it. And please, don't say that I shouldn't blame myself because Johnny wouldn't be blaming himself if something happened to me."

Captain Stanley grinned a little. "I won't, but only because I can't."

"Huh?"

"Roy, I've had this exact same discussion with Johnny. And he gave the exact same response. Back when you two were training Karen and you took that fall from the roof after getting shocked, Johnny blamed himself over and over again."

"But, I slipped on the ladder. There was nothing Johnny could've..."

"Exactly."

Roy sighed a little, not wanting to admit that his captain was right. "Thanks Cap."

"Anytime. Now, how about that coffee?"

* * *

Dixie walked into Johnny's room and checked his chart. "No change. That's good. Usually you give us a run for our money. I like this alot more."

Glancing down at her watch she noted the time. "Noon. Your partner should be here just about..."

There was a knock at the door and Roy opened it slightly. "Dix, is it okay to come in?"

"Now." Dixie finished with a sly grin. "Come on in Roy."

"How's he doing?"

"Same as before. No change. Although I have to admit I'm impressed that he can still be so stubborn even when asleep."

Roy laughed a little. "I don't think he does it to impress, I think he does it to annoy!"

From the door Chet spoke up. "I can vouch for that!"

"Chet, what're you doing here?" Roy was a little surprised to see him.

"Well, I figured that since I helped pull out of the car that it'd only be fitting if I helped check in on him while he's in the hospital.

A hoarse voice spoke up. "Chet, you helped save me? I'll never live it down..."

Roy smiled broadly as he leaned over Johnny's bed. "Johnny? You there?"

"Where else would I be?" He answered dryly.

Dixie patted Johnny's leg. "I'll go get Dr. Brackett."

"Roy?" Johnny opened his eyes and looked around the room confused, his eyes focused on Roy, then Chet and back to Roy.

"Yeah...?" Roy was immensely relieved to see his partner finally awake and alert. "How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me. It feels like I got hit by a truck."

Chet spoke up. "More like _you_ hit the _truck_!"

Johnny tried to laugh but it hurt too much. "I remember there was a car, and a bridge..."

"That's right."

Dr. Brackett walked into the room with Dixie right beside him. "Johnny, good to see you awake." He grabbed Johnny's hands. "Squeeze me hands, left and right."

Johnny complied. "Was there... a woman?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah. And her little girl."

"That's right... Are they okay?"

"They're fine Johnny! You're the one who ended up in the hospital."

Dr. Brackett stood back, satisfied with Johnny's reactions. "What else do you remember?"

"Falling. Then nothing."

"Well, it appears you managed to avoid any permanent damage, but you're going to be staying with us for a few days more."

"When can I go back to work?"

Chet couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wait; you rescue a damsel in distress, wind up in a coma and make everyone worry sick about you, and all you care about is going to back to work?! Doc, check his head again! That's not normal!"

Johnny swallowed once and licked his dried lips. "Since when do _you_ know anything about normal?"

Roy grinned. "I think you're going to be just fine partner, but don't ever climb into a car when it's about to fall off a bridge ever again!"

"I'll do my best." Johnny returned the grin and closed his eyes. "But no promises!"

 _ **-The End**_


End file.
